While online video provides a rich medium to present information to a viewer there is often other information related to the video that may be interesting, but not directly part of the video. For example, a user watching a video about gardening may want to learn more about specific species of plants talked about in the video even though that information is not directly presented in the video. With traditional media viewing services, the user would navigate away from the website or media item player and manually search for the desired information. Thus there is a need to provide viewers with an avenue to access additional information about a video without directing them away from the video service.